A Good Demon
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Winchester boys meet someone who understands what their job is about, who knows what is out there. But ...


_This idea was hunting me for so long. I always combine shows and this combination seemed good to me. I love both series, there is something they have in common ... Abnormal and Supernatural. I hope you will like my story. Please, read, review and you Chloe for your help. You rock!  
_

_Sammie_

* * *

_**A Good Demon** _

* * *

She was possessed.

The tiny figure sitting on a chair, with her hands tied up to the armrests, was unconscious. Her motionless body was severely injured. Blood was seeping through the open wounds. Black hair was waving in the air, as the wind found its way into the cottage and made Dean shiver. He was standing in the doorway, staring at the woman in front of him. Her head was bowed and there was no movement in any of her muscles. Dean shook his head. The unexpected behaviour of demons never ceases to surprise him.

_Why do they always choose people who seem to be normal and have no connection to their world?_ Dean folded his arms on his chest and waited for the demon to wake up. He didn't know what the demon wanted, or why he came back and took control of this body. If he had been alone, he would have killed the demon without asking it its' purpose and without interrogating it.

But he wasn't alone.

Sam, his brother, was the one who always interviewed them, tried to understand them.

Dean had to be honest to himself. He began to like Sam's style. It wasn't only about killing the demon and waiting to see if the human body would survive. After all he and Sam went through, he didn't want to increase the number of people they had killed.

Everyone deserves a chance.

The waiting was unbearable. Sam needed to get his strength back so he went to see Ruby. Her blood was the key to his success. Since he found a way to control his powers, he had been using his exorcistic mojo for saving people.

Dean shivered over the image of Sam drinking Ruby's blood like some kind of a vampire.

Movement behind the door woke him up from thinking, he went to the door and waited.

Sam entered the room, closed the door. Before he turned around to face Dean, he wanted to be sure that there was no blood on his lips, his fingers found its way to his mouth. When everything seemed to be fine, he finally turned around.

„How did it go?" Dean asked and smiled cheekily.

„Fine," Sam answered and moved to the body in the middle of the room. He touched the woman's shoulder. It felt like he was the one who woke her up because her head moved at the same time when his hand touched her skin. Her eyes searched for someone who would be familiar to her. When she realized that this cottage was not her „home", her hands started moving fast. The woman tried to free herself.

„Even if you were able to free your hands, you will never get out from the devil's trap," Dean said, taking a chair which was standing right next to him and sat down. He looked up to show the woman some lines on the ceiling.

„Where am I? What do you want?" the woman asked, her voice was shaking. She was freaking out as if she had no idea what was happening. It was weird. Sam and Dean expected that the demon would be screaming, laughing and making jokes about their useless fight against all the demons. This was not the case. There was something different this time.

Sam kneeled before the woman and looked her in the eye. He couldn't see any anger or any other emotions which were typical for these creatures. He saw a woman, a scared woman.

„What's your name?" Dean asked to fill the silence in the room.

„I am Helen," looking at the two boys, the woman answered Dean's question.

„Helen Magnus."

„ I am Sam, this is my brother Dean. Do you remember what happened?" Sam asked another question.

„I am sorry, I don't remember much, but something is wrong with me, I can feel it. Something is in me," Helen answered and tears filled her eyes.

„Sometimes I feel like myself, but sometimes it feels like I am not the one in control of my body. My actions or the words that are coming out from my mouth, they don't feel right. Sometimes I walk the streets I don't want to walk or that I don't even know. What's going on?"

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. It was a sign to tell the woman the truth.

Dean took the chair from the corner of the room and came closer to Helen, sat down and opened his mouth like he wanted to start talking. Before he could say anything, Sam interrupted him.

„You are possessed," said Sam and when he saw the look the woman gave him, he felt sorry for her. He should have said it differently.

„Possessed? That's why I cannot control myself when it takes over me?

„Yes, something takes control of your body, and you can only watch what it's doing," answered Dean.

„But aren't those creatures supposed to do bad things? Hurt people?" Helen asked.

„Yes, they are. What did you see when the demon took control of your body?" Sam gave her another question.

„The problem is that the creature didn't do anything bad at all," Helen answered.

Sam's expression changed from surprised to the super surprised look.

„Are you serious or are you only trying to save your miserable life, demon?" Sam was furious. His anger and the strength he got from Ruby's blood took over his body. Helen closed her eyes. She was scared.

„Sam!" Dean stood up and pushed him aside.  
„Calm down," he added.

„I am telling you the truth, believe me," Helen whispered. Eyes filled with tears, drops of blood still running from the open wounds on her body. She lost a lot of blood and was feeling very weak. She wasn't strong enough to be able to argue with the boys. The rope around her wrists was still too tight, so much so that she couldn't feel her hands.

„Something is happening," Helen said and closed her eyes. Her body froze in a painful convulsion.

„No!" she screamed. Her face lovely no more. The cold look in her eyes pierced the boys.

„Oh, finally! What a pleasure to meet you, you „nice" demon!" Sam grumbled and came closer to look directly into his eyes. Into her eyes.

„I know you," the demon said.

„I mean you no harm, but if you exorcize me, the woman will die. Her injuries are severe," the demon noted, looked up to check if there are any symbols on the ceiling. No way to escape, he was powerless, his strength was gone.

„Since when do demons care, really care, about the life of his host?" Dean asked in surprise.

He has never experienced that. The demon seemed to speak the truth, however they knew he was only a good actor and was pretending to care. Dean was confused, he didn't know what to think. As much as he wanted to believe him, he simply couldn't.

All demons are the same, in the end.

„It's me, Helen," the demon's voice changed. He stepped aside and let her control her body and voice again. Dean and Sam exchanged some looks and couldn't believe what they saw.

„The demon doesn't agree with what the others do. He doesn't want to hurt anyone. He only needs sanctuary. This is a kind of abnormal life I have never seen. This race is completely new for me. I guess it's not strange to you, right?"

„What did you just say? What word did you use for describing the creature?" Sam asked Helen curiously and bowed even lower to hear her clearly.

„You mean abnormal? The things that go bump in the night, or mythical creatures. Some beings, abnormals need to be kept away from people as they can harm them, for others they need my protection, my sanctuary.," Helen explained what she meant and the boys stared at her suspiciously. How could they be sure that she wasn't pretending everything? What if they were just a great couple of „people" who worked together?

„I see that you don't believe me. I will tell you something about my job. I have a network, network of Sanctuaries, that are built all over the world with a central one in Vancouver.

„Shut your mouth!" Sam had had enough, the chair he was sitting on flew away.

„I have never met a „good" demon. You think you can manipulate us, right?" Sam continued.

Dean stepped in front of him and tried to push him away, to calm him down. But with the power of demon's blood, Sam was stronger. His arms grabbed Dean's shoulders and before he could even realize what was happening, he flew through the air to the opposite side of the room.

„Sam, stop! What if she's telling the truth?" Dean said loudly struggling to get up from the floor. Sam was unstoppable, his eyes looked like they just changed colour, his face was stretched into a grimace of a crazy human. Latin words started coming out of his mouth. He knew the demon had no chance of survival, nor the woman. He didn't care. The anger, he kept inside, was forcing him to finish his job. That's why he drunk Ruby's blood in the first place. As much as Dean fought with Sam, he couldn't get close enough to stop him. It looked like Helen's body was in a fire. She was convulsing violently, her wounds started seeping blood again, her eyes kept opening and closing. The screaming, caused by the pain she was feeling, was unbearable. Dean finally managed to jump on Sam's neck and pull him down, he punched him and Sam lost consciousness.

„Oh gosh, I will never let you go out alone. You drink too much!" Dean breathed out, got up from the floor and came closer to Helen, who was slowly regaining some of her strength.

„Are you able to talk?" he asked and checked her wounds. Pointing his finger he left the room to be back in a second with some bandages. He took care of every wound he found on her body.

„Better?" he asked and stroked Helen's hair.

„Yes, thank you," she answered, took a deep breath and tried to hide her tears. Her body started shaking not only because she was cold but also because the loss of blood made her feel weak and dizzy.

„I need water," Helen said and cleared her throat. Dean checked if Sam was still ... where he was ... and brought Helen a glass of water.

„Now you can finish what you wanted to say."

„My Sanctuary is a home for many creatures, abnormals which were searching for home or needed some kind of a home, because they were dangerous or under threat. My main task is to keep them away from our world, protect them and study them. But the creature which is in me, it's something completely new for me. You call it a demon?" she asked.  
„Yes. It's a long story. Demons came to Earth from Hell and now, they are trying to take control of everyone, everything. I need you to prove what you are saying before I can help you. I am really close to believing you."

„Left pocket of my trousers. There is a cell phone, call the first number in the list of contacts," Helen said and moved on the chair so Dean could reach her pocket. He took out her iPhone and did what Helen told him. When a firm voice, that spoke to the phone from the other side, answered, Dean asked a simple question.

„Do you know Helen Magnus?"

„Yes, she is my boss. Where is she? Who's there?" Will was worried. He expected he would hear Helen's voice.

„Everything is ok." Dean answered quickly and ended the call.

„I am telling you the truth." Helen added and her eyes pointed to the ropes around her legs and wrists. Dean understood. He untied her and helped her to move to the bed. She laid down, touched the most severe wound on her stomach and breathed out.

„I will take you to the hospital," Dean suggested but before he reached his car keys, Helen took his hand.

„Wait, I am a doctor. Do you have a medical kit?" she asked. She had many skills and one of them was self-surgery. The Second World War had taught her to take care of herself completely.

Dean didn't wait for anything, he ran out of the motel room, opened the trunk of the black Impala and took a box with a red cross on the cover. He totally forgot about Sam, who was still lying on the floor, unconscious. Well, Dean hoped he still was motionless.

It surprised him, when he came back to their room and saw Sam sitting on the bed next to Helen, helping her to take off her clothes.

„Sam?" Dean spoke to him calmly.

„I am sorry Dean. I heard your conversation and I believe that she told us the truth," Sam apologized.

„We can save you, we can kill the demon who is inside you," Sam said and touched Helen's shoulder to show her that he wanted to help her.

„And what if I asked you to save the demon, is it possible?" Helen said, her eyes looked up to the boys but she didn't stop stitching one of her wounds.

„There is a latin „spell" that can kind of save the demon. It will send him back to hell," Sam answered. Right after he finished the sentence, Helen's body started shaking. Demon took over her body. Her voice changed when she started talking.

„I would rather die," the demon answered. His face froze and both Dean and Sam understood.

He really didn't want to hurt her. He made the decision. Helen's body stretched and her eyes rolled over. Black smoke strated comming out from her mouth and then it faded away.

The demon left his host body without killing it. He really didn't want to hurt her or anyone else.

„She will be fine," Sam said as he checked Helen's vital functions. She was uncouscious.

„Ok. Let's get her to the hospital," Dean suggested and helped Sam to move her to their car.

* * *

**_The End_**


End file.
